The present invention relates in general to the formation of antioxidant coatings of gold on exposed patterns of metal on semiconductive devices, and more particularly to an improved method of immersion plating of a gold antioxidant layer over exposed metal parts and particularly copper thermal compression gang bonding bumps formed on such semiconductive devices.